a very supernatural Hogwarts
by Impala67-Ilana
Summary: Dean Winchester really hated potions homework, liked a certain Hufflepuff with dark hair and was best friends with that one annoying blonde Gryffindor girl, while his brother went to Ravenclaw and Dean tried to win both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup Rated M for future chapters


_Hello guys!_

_Sorry in advance... cause i kinda, sorta... lost currenty my muse for my fanfiction rescue me... I'm slowly getting back in shape and have the outline for the fanfiction! No worries. But as long as that is, i have started this little project of mine. I'll be posting Supernatural Hogwarts Au OS on here, when my muse hits me for something other than Rescue me, to stay in shape and all. I of course take wishes and Ideas for this AU which i love. Just for a fact, here is no order, it will be past, future, present all in this little collection. _

_Have fun reading and tell me whether you liked it or not_

_Chapter 1 Hogwarts Valentine's day:_

She only saw his cloak swishing in her vision, forwards and backwards again, he probably would walk a fuckin' train-rail into the ground -or another Grand Canyon.

The blonde couldn't resist the urge anymore and grabbed one of his legs, causing the boy to stumble over his own feet, loose his footing and crush right into the grass.

"What the hell?" he shot back to his feet glaring at the blonde, who lay on her back, her head in the lap of a blonde boy.

"You freaked me out..." she told him lazily, not even bothering to look at him, as she moved a little, closed her eyes and listened to the laughter, of Balthazar and Sam.

Dean glared at her she knew it for sure, because since Meg had taken Castiel away this morning, Dean had been a ball of emotion-mess.

He flopped down right next to her head and was about to at least flick his fingers in her face, when his hand was caught by her.

"I don't know how often I have to remind you, to better cloak your intentions, when you are around me..." her voice was filled with a sleepy tone and Dean wondered how somebody could be this relaxed, when their potion homework was clearly killing him.

Dean stared for long seconds at the display of affection between Balthazar and Pascal, which clearly wasn't any at all.

It rather looked like she had bought the flamboyant Slytherin boy, than dating him and Dean couldn't understand how somebody could be together, with someone like Pascal.

Now nobody should get him wrong, he wasn't thinking of her bad, far from it. She was actually pretty awesome and probably a better sister than Samantha, to his right.

To his credit sometimes Samantha could be Sam and then they could have a decent Quidditch match, other than that? Yeah hair braiding wasn't his best subject.

But Pascal had this creepy power and for somebody who knew her since she was a baby, it was nothing really, but Dean would imagine it to be extremely hard for somebody who isn't used to her staring and knowing all.

Especially with her blunt way of pinpointing emotions and how she actually saw intentions and emotions generally.

"Say... how does it work.. between you two I mean..." Dean said and even Sam had to perk up at that, because that was bound to be interesting.

Balthazar shrugged and just gave one of his, 'why should I tell you anything at all' stares, Pascal though sat up, patted Balthazar's leg and looked at Dean.

"Well for instance? That guy has no soul... I bet he sold it to Professor Crowley" -who was their Defense against the dark arts professor- "But I think it's Balthy's amazing gift of 'I don't care'.." he rolled his blue eyes at her explanation and opened his mouth to reply, when Castiel appeared out of nowhere.

Well he actually was very silent on foot and Pascal had sensed his aura, the moment he had stepped onto the yard, but surprise was one of the best elements Pascal thought.

And seeing Dean nearly jump five meters high? Was worth everything, when Castiel just said "Hello"

The four Hogwarts students were all fifth grader, so they were fifteen, with the exception of Sam who was in his second Hogwarts year and with that twelve.

But for his young age, the Winchester was actually very smart and mature and knew exactly what he wanted.

Which was actually a 'who' and had the name Gabriel Novak, a Ravenclaw student in Sam's year, which even Pascal liked.

One had to give her credit she had tried, with the last approach of friendship of Sam's, to a girl named Ruby, which in the end had back-stabbed him horribly.

Gabriel had then taken the time to help Sam back to trust anyone out of his family and therefore he had a golden throne with Dean and Pascal.

"How did the date go, Cassie?" Balthazar asked and didn't even care for the glare, Dean sent his ways and Sam was pretty sure that the look would have killed, if Dean knew how to cast magic without saying anything or using his wand.

"I was merely trying to help Meg, to do her potions homework. Which I believe I promised you, too. But you said you couldn't make it..." Castiel said in his own unique way, his voice despite his fifteen years already lower than most and with a touch of gravel to it.

"And I couldn't" Dean said in a defying manner, which earned him an eye-roll from Pascal and a audible sigh from Balthazar.

Sam had spotted Gabriel and the brunette had waved him over, excitedly a book in hand, that he seemed to want to talk to him about.

He walked off, knowing his brother would probably, still not have enough in him to make anything out of the situation between him and the Hufflepuff.

Pascal wanted to say something, the blonde was even considering to kick Dean to say something, but Balthazar's hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so.

The Slytherin wasn't just her boyfriend for show or anything, he truly knew how to handle her and he was probably the only one -except for family- the blonde took any shit from.

"Dean... I am fed up with this behavior of yours..." Castiel suddenly said and made all three remaining students stare at him with disbelief.

Usually Castiel was very patient with Dean and also usually the only one to put up with Dean's pre-Quidditch bitchiness.

Let's face it, he was an awesome player, but gave you shit before the game even started.

"I... You … are you saying... you don't want to be friends anymore?" Dean looked as if somebody had just driven over his puppy with one of those muggle-cars.

"Yes..." Castiel said, but before he even could say anything more, Dean was on his feet and about to run away.

Though now Castiel was a Hufflepuff , it didn't mean that he didn't know how to either defend himself, or make certain stubborn people listen to him.

"Accio Gryffindor scarf..." a certainly mean move of Castiel, because the scarf had been a present of Mary Winchester, whom Dean loved more than anything on the world, even pie.

And a present of her's? Was probably comparable to the cloak of invisibility, of which the last one was in the possession of the well known Harry Potter, who had saved their world thousands of years ago.

Or something along the lines, witches never really cared for dates and years exactly.

"Give it back..." Dean growled and turned around, but had arms full of Castiel and the scarf, by the time he was fully turned around.

"Dean Winchester you are the most stupid Gryffindor I ever met. When I said I am fed up with your behavior... I meant the strange way of your courting... And when I said I didn't want to be friends anymore, I meant I would much like it to be a little more than that..." he said and stared right into Dean's green eyes.

"Happy Valentine's day..." he then added and that was when Dean just kissed Castiel, because the dam was broken now and Dean could actually save his manliness -which no one really cared for.

The kissing turned into a much heated make-out session, which Pascal and Balthazar escaped from, by walking off to the great-hall and to do there their actual Potion homework.

"They got it?" Meg asked, sitting right next to Charlie and twirling her dark hair between her fingers, "Don't... just... make-out session..." Pascal groaned and flopped down across from Charlie and Meg, Balthazar right next to her.

The four students finished their homework's, when Castiel and Dean came into the great hall, holding hands and looking like they had won both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup.

_I know Valentine's day is a few months in the future~ but i liked the idea~ tell me what you liked_

_disliked and would like to see next~ _

_xxx Impala67-Ilana_


End file.
